The Alpha's In Charge
by patsgig2114
Summary: I looked at her like she was stupid, of course I knew who he was, the next Chief, super popular, sexy as hell, all around perfect guy Jacob Black. "Well he's looking at you like he hates you. What did you do to him?" Looking over my shoulder to see what she was talking about-yup, he looks like he wishes I would catch on fire. I looked back at Haley, "I honestly don't know, I swear"
1. Chapter 1

Oh God she looked beautiful, much more so than I remember, but she is a woman now so I guess she should. I knew she would be beautiful, but I never imagined...this...this perfection.

This can't be real, I am dreaming, but why now? After four years of peace - finally - why now?

"You are dreaming Jake"

What the fuck! I spun on my heel so fast I damn near lost my footing and ass planted.

"Who the fuc..." I lost my voice.

This isn't real, can't be. Just to make sure I turn to double check and, yup, there you are, still sleeping wrapped in your sheet. Your hair sprawled out like an aura with its shine, one beautiful, delicate hand lightly brushing your nose, the other hidden under the pillow. Your face is peaceful, so like the last time I saw you.

"Must be nice to just remember me happy..." Shit, forgot you were there.

"happy and in love with you, my soul mate." You scoff when you say it. I can practically see the air quotes. It hurts when you say it like that, I honestly didn't think that you could affect me anymore. But here I am so entranced with seeing you again that I don't have a single thought in my head but you. And then I notice it, you, the you that is standing here talking to me, look the same. Not like the you sleeping, that you has grown into her body and I can see how your face has matured. But with you standing here I see that you look the same as you did the first day that I imprinted on you, down to the outfit.

"That's because this isn't me, this is you"

"What the hell does that mean" Finally, found my fucking voice. "What's happening? Where am I?" I had a lot more questions but those seem the most important at the moment.

"Yes, I suppose they are" You giggle. God I missed that sound- wait, what, how did you...

"I'm in your head, this is all.." your wave your hands around " in your head."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sure, you always were a little slow on the uptake. Let's see..hmmm..where should I start." I hate when you do that-well did that- taunt me until I lose my shit. "Oh I know you hate it" I keep forgetting that she is in here. "But you also love it, so I do it. "

"Whatever, can I get an answer to, oh I don't know, one of my questions? " I am starting to get a little pissed off, now matter how much I love seeing your face.

"I am glad that you are happy to see me maybe that means there is some hope after all." Just as I go to open my mouth, you silence me by holding a hand to my mouth "For the love of God Jake, shut up and I will tell you." Your laughing again, and it makes me feel lighter than I have in so long.

"Anyways, just to move things along, cause there isn't much time left, this is li"

"What do you mean not muc.." If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Zipping my mouth and crossing my arms I just nodded for her to continue.

"So, to simplify, right now this is a dream-sorta. You see, we are still connected, the imprint is not broken because you're an idiot." She fixed me with a pointed stare, " no, it's there in the background, drowning in your subconscious, hence me. Our souls are still connected Jake, it is just no longer a strong one, it is almost broken in fact." You look so happy with the prosepect of it breaking, gleeful almost.

"Why do you look so put out? You never wanted the stupid thing to begin with?" Stupid thing. Stupid thing. Stupid thing. Those two words were on repeat in my head, over and over again I heard her beautiful melodic voice telling me our bond was just some...stupid thing.

"Well it was Jake. It made my high school experience a nightmare and then put me through the worst pain of my entire life. It didn't mean anything to you, you fought it the beginning, cheated on me in the middle, and then for the big finale...you left me. You left me without a word, without any kind of explanation, or even a goodbye. You remember me happy because you didn't stick around for the sad, for the brokenness." I could see it written all over your face, the sadness. I could actually feel it, like a physical pain in my chest, and I hated myself for it. I hated myself because of how your face looked from a memory, and as much of a coward that makes me, I don't want to see you now. God that sounds so fucking bad, and I know I am a pussy, but I can't look at what I did to you. I can't see you broken, so I just never went back.

"Yes Jake, you are a coward but that is why I'm here. I came to give you a gift, because even after everything, I want you to be happy. And that " she pointed at you, still sleeping, the sheet having disappeared so that I can see all of you. "..well not exactly that" Lina said blushing a little. " But I came to show you me. To give you the gift of freedom. No guilt, no wondering 'what if' or 'how is she' in the back of your head, no more imprint. I am showing you that I am okay, that I not only survived but that I thrived Jacob. You will wake up soon so just look around for a little while longer. Look at my accomplishments and my happiness. Look at me and let go, once and for all, okay?"

To be honest I am a little dumbfounded, it's one thing to just see you again- at all. And now here you are, the girl I imprinted on and fell in love with, the girl I hurt and left behind. But to have you standing here, looking like you did the day we met, and then looking at you now, I am in awe. Everything your saying is coming in a little fuzzy, I hear it, but it's not...registering I guess you could say.

It's hard to look at you, even when you're talkng, because I am mesmorized by you lying completely exposed to me on the bed. You're so perfect it's unreal, this can't be real.

"It is real Jake, and thank you for the compliments." You're blushing again, it's captivating. Just as I turn to look at you sleeping the image goes blank.

But I saw it, I know I did.

"What the fuck was that?" Yelling at her as I turned around again.

"It's time for me to get the hell outta here, but I hope your ha...oww, that fuckin hurts you moron, let go." Prolly not the best idea to grab her like that, but fuck that, I yanked her up against me by her elbow, " Answer me Lina, what the fuck was that!"

"Let go of me Jacob." Your eyes are like steel. There is no warmth or kindness for me right now. So I let go only to watch you take two, kinda big, steps back from me.

"What, are you pissed off because I took away the nice view. Well I didn't come to give you a fuckin peep show you fucker, I came to let you know that I was okay, so that you could fully let go and be happy. Don't be an asshole and ruin it."

She's right. I know she's right. I should just thank her and let her go. But I can't stop picturing it, and the rage I feel is eating at me. I feel like I am boiling from the inside out.

But your right. I know you're right. I should stop and let it go, let you go. But I can't stop, can't stop seeing that big brown, calloused fucking hand sliding along your perfectly smooth caramel skin. So I do the inevitable, I do what I always do, I fuck it up.

"No Lina, tell me what the fuck that was!"

"You know what it was, why do you want me to say it? I am not trying to start a new...whatever it is with you, I am just trying to let you be happy Jake. I don't want to fight and hurt each other any more, okay?"

"Okay, no more hurting each other." I will never get tired of seeing you smile. "But I still want to see." It's not a question so much as a statement. I really hate seeing your face fall, your full lips falling into a frown. " Look, you said you came back to show me that you were happy and that your life was full, right?"

"RIght. Not to give you a private screening." Crossing your arms over your chest in defiance.

You're exhausting, "Look, I hate that someone is fucking touching you at all right now, so getting off is the last thing on my mind. I don't know why" and I didn't, "and I know it's masochistic," which it is, "but I just want to see. Please Lina."

You're biting your lip and there is a deep crease in your eyebrows, that only appears when you're really concentrating. Finally you stop focusing on the floor and nod your consent.

"You weren't meant to see this." You look so crest fallen, so resigned. But you stand by your word and I am momentarily knocked stupid at the image in front of me.

There you are, back arched with your pert tits pointing to the ceiling, hands thrown behind your head trying to latch onto anything you can, moaning and panting. I was getting turned on, I could feel my dick starting to get hard, but as soon as it came it went. I was so focused on you getting off, I didn't think how it was happening until one of your hands flew under this sheet and there it was, that hand that fucking haunted me, snaking its way out from under the sheet, sliding up your sweat sheened body only to stop tug at your nipples.

God Lina, the moaning, it was killing me. I know how you sound in the sack, I know what's genuine with you and what's not, and what you're doing now, the whimpers and gasps, those are all real. You love it, and I fucking hate you for it. As that dickhead starts moving his fingers to your mouth the sheets begins to fall away, only to reveal a tanned, muscular fucking arm.

'Of course, she wouldn't want a runt after being with an alpha.' I was a mixture of arrogant, pissed off, and jealous. While I'm sitting here killing the bastard with my stare, the sheet falls back more, enough to reveal a tattoo. A pack tattoo.

WHAT THE FUCK!? MY FUCKIN PACKMATE!

"Who was that Lina! Tell me who that fucking WAS!" I'm over-reacting, I know it, but how could she. How could she be with one of my brothers? Actually no, fuck that, how could one of my so called fuckin 'brothers' fuck my soul mate!

"Because I am not your soul mate remember? You said so yourself, time and time again. You fought with everything you had to be rid of me, and you got what you wanted, so you have no reason, or any right really, to be any of the things you are being right now. You didn't want me Jake, did you think that I was so unlovable that nobody would...ever?" I can see your eyes starting to gloss over, I hate so much hurting you, even after all this time it's feels like a dagger to the heart when you cry. But you only let one tear fall, and then your big almond eyes looked into mine and I was a goner again. I felt it all again, remembered so clearly why I loved you so much, why a part of me still loves you, and probably always will.

"No. No you won't Jake. That is why I am doing this for you now. So that you can know that everything is good and you can have your fresh start. No strings, no attachment, no mystical bond. You will remember me, maybe, it was such a short time together and it was so long ago..." That crease is back in between your eyes again, I guess you didn't think of that aspect huh? Shaking out of your thoughts you smile at me again, "No, I didn't think of that. But it will not matter. Didn't really figure you remembered much of me now, but with what we had being so long ago, and solely based on the imprint, I don't know if our time together will have been significant enough for you to really feel any loss about it when the imprint is completely severed. But like I was say..."

"What do you mean 'completely severed'?" As soon as I asked the question a high pitched wail sounded behind me, I would know that sound anywhere, you came. Before I knew what I was doing, my neck craned around and I saw the shrouded figure begin to climb up My Lina's spent sprawled body, the higher the got the more the sheet came off, when I saw his face I felt my world crumble. Of all the guys on the rez, in the pack, I never thought it would be him. Shit, it never even crossed my mind. But there you are, kissing her, nipping at her delicious skin, and sliding into her tight, wet heat. I am going to fucking kill you you backstabbing, two-faced, son of a BITCH!

"..yes...yes...God YES...FUCK ME yessss...Ohh...Oh fuck...I'm...I'm about to come Em..FUCK"

"Not yet baby... that's it...God your pussy feels so...so...fuckin...ughh...tight...you like that baby.."

"Yes...yes Em, Fuck me harder..yes..Ahhhh goddamnit .good"

"That's it baby..."

"Please Em...please.."

"Please what AliCat"

Ali cat, who the fuck is that, her name is Melina you prick.

He has her hands pinned over her head and he is pounding into her, hard, sucking and biting on her neck and nipples.

"...ughhh...mmmhmm...mmm Ali...SO. FUCKING. GOOD." Each thrust

"Who do you belong to baby...tell me..who" ME! She belongs to me motherfucker!

"You baby...you"

"Who's pussy is this kitty cat, who owns this cunt!"

"You...you...You...PLEASE EMBRY! PLEASE!"

"Say it again...who do you belong to...who's your fuckin alpha!"

ME GOD DAMN IT! ME! She belongs to M

"YOUUUUUU...YOURSSS...PLEASE...PLEASE GOD PLEASE"

"CUM"

"YESSSSSSSS! EMBRY!"

I want to act like a petulant child and close my eyes, cover my ears, and hum. Well, with how loud you are, no, fuck humming, I want to scream. I want to throw a fucking tantrum, but I am a grown man now- and you're watching me.

I see you looking at me, scrutinizing my reaction, and instead of any kind words or comfort, you look indifferent. Do you not care about me at all anymore?

"This isn't the real me, remember. And besides, I really don't know why you are upset, you didn't want me remember. You can't be mad that someone else did."

"I can be mad Lina! I can be as mad and hurt and fucking jealous as I want. You don.."

"...I love you Ali" Please don't say it back Lina, please.

" I love you too E, so much" And there it is, the pain I thought I would never feel over you again. The pain is almost crippling, my knees begin to buckle but just before I hit the floor I hear Embry "...Ali!...Alicat what's wrong baby?" He sounds panicked, kneeling over you, checking you for injuries, but when he moves aside all I see is you clutching at your chest, face contorted in pain. it's when Embry sits back against the headboard and pulls you against him that I finally realize what happened to you, you feel me.

"Yes, I do. I told you our connection is not severed all the way yet. But soon, we will both be free."

Running my hands through my hair in frustration I yell at her "Why do you keep saying that?!" What do you mean, just fucking spit it out Lina. PLEASE!"

You let me have my outburst, and then calmly, like I didn't just blow up in your face, answer me with the worst thing I have ever heard in my life.

"Embry is going to mark me Jake. After we are married."

I started to choke, and shake, violently. "So what if he leaves a flimsy little bite on your neck, that will not break an imprint. If it were that simple than Sam would have marked Leah the first chance he got after the imprint." I was so confident in my point that I actually felt a bit smug. But you stand there, looking at me with a mixture of shock, disbelief, anger, and I could be fooling myself, but something in your eyes started sparkling. Hope maybe...

Like you're dealing with a child throwing a tantrum, which is how I am acting I suppose, you slowly close the space between us and gently lay your hand against my cheek.

"Sam's imprint was strong and new and he didn't know it could be broken, nobody did. We didn't think it was possible to reject or be away from you imprint either, but then you left, and you stayed gone. You are the one that showed us imprinting is not infallible, mistakes can be made- like you and me..."

"A mistake? Really Lina? A fucking mistake! That's what is was. Good to know." Sarcasm and anger dripping from my voice.

"Yes Jake, a mistake. We were not meant to be, we never were. I mean look at the others, of all the other imprinted pairs, did you see any of them act even remotely close to the way we did? We fought it all the way, especially you, this is a good thing Jake, this is what you wanted, this is how it is supposed to be."

"No, no no no." I am so confused right now, this is what I wanted right? What I fought so hard for. "I...I...I .." I was at a loss for words. So you go on,

"But our imprint, it wasn't meant to be.."

"STOP saying that. I thought you didn't want to hurt me, I thought.."

"I don't want to hurt you Ja.."

"LIAR! You are saying this to do just that. You showed me that..that..that fucking pup touching you, fucking you, yeah you want to hurt me. How could you not" It was crap, we both knew it, but I had nothing else.

"I am not hurting you Jake, you are. Our bond is weak but not broken." You didn't say the 'yet' that I know you want to say "..but I have let you go, finally. And even though we can't feel the other like we used to, my spirit is begging me to give yours rest. That is what I meant by sort of a dream. Me, that me.." You gesture to the image of you snuggled up on Embry's naked body, still breathing heavily and rubbing circles in your chest. "won't remember or know anything about this. This is not a conscious act, but a spiritual one, between only the two of us. You will remember, you will know when it happens too, but I wanted for our spirits to finally rest, to stop searching for the other, stop feeling as though something is missing."

I was broken, I felt like my body has just been put through a meat grinder.

"When?" I was nothing more than a whisper, but what else can I say.

"Eight months from tonight." I see it now, the diamond resting on your left ring finger, it's nice, I wonder how he pulled that off. Last time I checked, not to many jobs pay great on the rez.

"We don't live on the reservation anymore, I left when Embry imprinted, but..."

"Whoa, what? What do you mean he imprinted, you're getting...married" It was hard for me to even say it out loud.

"He imprinted two years after we started dating, that day, I packed up my shit, emptied my bank accounts, and left. But unlike you I stayed in touch with my family. I called and wrote and let them know what was happening. The only thing I would never talk about was Embry, he was off limits- just like you. But eventually I settled down and went to school. Then one day I come home from work and there he is, sprawled accross my 'Welcome Home' mat asleep. He followed me Jake, me. He left his imprint behind and chose me, he fought his imprint for me and won. It was so strange at first, I didn't trust him, and I kept waiting for him to change his mind and go back to her, but he never did. He fought through the agony, the pain of seperating from her. He fought his imprint to be with me, all you ever did was fight your imprint with me." That was a sucker punch if there ever was one. I couldn't say anything, she was right. She was always right. I wonder...

"I have to go now Jake, you have to wake up okay. This took way longer than expected."

She was saying goodbye to me that is what's happening. She will disappear and instead of her smile being my last memory of her, it is this. Watching her get fucked by the closest thing I have ever had to a real brother and having her tell me that whatever we had, is broken, or will be, officially. And soon. This is it, the last time I will ever see or talk to her again.

It may not be real but a dream is better than nothing right, so grab her again, much softer this time, and I pull her body flush against mine. Startled she looks up at me with those big doe eyes, confusion and fear written accross her face.

"No Jake, you can't.." why do you look so scared Lina, it's just a kiss.

"Our last kiss Lina, please just give me this. Like you said, you won't actually remember it, this isn't your body, you're not..cheating" I sneer the word " it is just one, barely tangible, kiss. What not, what would it hurt?"

"It would hurt me Jacob, just don't, I can't tell you why just that.."

Screw that. And I kissed her.

You son of a bitch, I felt that!"

"That was kind of the point" I reply smirking at you. It quickly fades though when I see real terror in your eyes. Following your line of vision I turn and see what you're looking at, at you. You are watching yourself with Embry, but while he sits there clueless, running his filthy fingers through your silky mane, you are lightly touching your bruised and swollen lips with a look of unadultered terror.

Wait, did you...you're touching your lips...does that mean?

"Lina, Lina did you feel that? I mean, the other you, did you?" No answer.

Grabbing your shoulders I face you towards me and all the sudden you're pissed.

"You selfish, self-serving, self-absorbed, arrogant fucking asshole!" Crimson is rushing to your cheeks and your entire body is shaking like you are about to phase " I came here to let go, to help us both let go. I came so that you, that we had closure and a chance and true happiness with our real mates. But no, now look at what you've done. I felt it, of course I felt it. Now there will be confusion, more confusion and heartbreak, more longing and wondering, more missing. I...I...why, why did you have to ruin this? Why couldn't you let me be happy too, are you the only one who matters, do you find me so undeserving Jacob?"

There is a brokenness in your eyes now, I despise myself for it, but I can't, I can't just let you go Lina.

"Why Jake? You let me go a long time ago, you just don't like it that this doesn't feel like your decision this time, which is right, cause it's not. This time it is my choice Jake, and I choose Embry…" You turn to look at him holding you and a serene smile spreads across your features, the sadness that I caused in your eyes is now replaced with a gentle adoration. It is killing me to watch you look at him like that.

"It is not killing you Jake, it just hurts is all. You will not die." You turn to me and place your hands on my slumped shoulders with an ease that tells me you are really over me, over this. "I promise."

"How can you be so ready to end it? Do you know if you will even remember me, will you ever think of me again when it is done?"

"I will always think of you Jake, you were my first love, but instead of the constant ache that accompanies my memories, it will only be with a fondness of an old lover and friend with whom I shared so many firsts with. I will remember you Jake, I can promise you that." I watch as you raise your delicate hand and place it on my cheek, I lean into the touch, savoring these last moments of contact between us. I want capture this moment and keep it forever, I want to keep you forever, and my heart breaks once more with the realization that this is will be all that I have left of you, a memory of your spirit letting go of mine, releasing me- as you say.

"I am releasing you Jake."

Please. "Please." I don't know what else to say. Please what? Please don't go. Please don't love him. Please still want me. Please..what?

"Exactly Jake. That's the exact reason you have to give me this. You never really knew what you wanted, just that you never wanted to imprint. I will give you points for at least semi trying to make it work, for the sake of me, but all of your resistance and indecision only ever hurt me. I know you can look back and see that. The good times were few and far between, so I am asking you, please don't hurt me anymore Jake. Please just let me be happy too." You are looking at me with such sincerity and hope in your eyes, I want to just stay here, and have you keep looking at me like that.

"You have a good thing here Jake, you've been happy all this time. The only thing that was truly holding you back was that "what if" in the back of your mind. The wondering if I was okay, or if I had pulled a Bella and gone catatonic." You just had to get your dig in didn't you, I think with mirth. " I really did think that coming here, that doing this would help you. I have already let go, sort of" You turn to look at you again, there is still a bit of confusion and fear in your eyes as you look off into the distance, your hand occasionally leaving your chest to brush across your lips. Then you turn to look at me with a scowl again. "I hadn't thought about you in a while now, not like that anyways. It was more like the "I hope he is doing well" kind of thing. But now..I don't even know. I am hoping that maybe I will just believe that it was a fluke, that I couldn't have possibly really felt that, but I know I won't. I just hope that it doesn't affect me to strongly."

Is it bad that I hope it does?

"Yes." You point me with a glare again. "It is bad, it's selfish and hurtful. I am happy, and so are you. We have found our mates, our loves, and I just want for the both of us to be free Jake. Won't you do this for me? I have never asked for anything from you Jake, so please remember that in comparison to all you have asked of me, and let me be happy."

And with that, your final plea, you lay your hand against my cheek and place a soft kiss on the other. When you pull back there is a look of love and adoration in your eyes that I thought I would never see again. And you were gone.

Aside from this feeling of despair, I am grateful. All I am thinking at this moment is 'Thank you', for giving me that look just one more time. Like I was your world again.

And to please 'Come back'.

Then I wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all twilight characters.

I want to say thank you to those who Iiked, favorited, and followed my story. Also to those who were kind enough to leave a review, even a one-worded one lol. This is my first times to publish any of my writing, ever, and I was very nervous about it, but those few people helped me continue on with this. Thank you for that.

Melina's POV

I loved this time of the year, the school year was coming to a close and classes were gravy, teachers were almost catatonic, and everyone was running around with nothing to do but show up, it was awesome. This, being my junior year, was more exciting than ever, one week left, then summer, then Senior year and I was out. I wasn't going far, with my mom refusing to leave the rez and me refusing to leave my mom. We came to a compromise, I would go to Seattle for college and then we'd reopen the discussion of moving again once I decided on a career.

"Earth to Meli, hellooo" Fingers snapping in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts and made me re-focus on Haley, one of my best friends for almost all my life, leaning up against the locker. When did she even get there?

"What's up Hales, where did you even come from?"

Rolling her eyes with a smile she says "My mother's vag originally, but for now, the class formerly known as Chemistry." She is always a smartass, she's crude, obscene, and honest to the point of rudeness, and I love her. I am more reserved, not a push over by any means, and I don't take anyones shit, but I am not gearing for verbal smackdown constantly like she is. It's fun to watch her in action, I always feel super sorry for whoever crosses her, but I love to watch it regardless.

It was the last two months of the semester before graduation for the Seniors, and summer for the rest of us. Haley started prattling on about what we were going to do this weekend, I was okay with a movie and a bucket of popcorn so big I can drown in at home, but she was more the social butterfly than me, and there was a party this weekend at Seth's. I didn't think that we'd be invited since Seth stopped talking to us forever ago, but appearantly the entire rez is going, so, according to Haley, we have to be there.

While she started to dive in on when we were planning to go shop I continued to rifle through my locker. Then out of nowhere I was knocked forward by a mammoth with a football, turning around I realized it was the one and only Jacob Black. I was about to turn back around and leave it be, he was the next chief, plus Jacob was known for not talking to girls from school, hell, from the rez period, he was in love with some pale face from Forks High. So imagine my surprise when he started haphazardly apologizing to me and helping Hales and me pick up my stuff. He looked up and when I caught his eye I felt something hard to describe, a want maybe, or a need, some kind of pull to him that I never felt for anyone before -ever.

He was staring at me like he'd never seen me before, not that we were friends, but the rez is a small place and I used to be friends with Seth Clearwater, who has always idealized him, so I have talked to him in passing once or twice. But now, now was something different, I don't know how I know, I just do. I don't know where Haley went or what the hell happened to Jacob's friends, all I saw was him, and I know he felt the same. Suddenly his face began to contort into something else as people around started to penetrate the fog we were in, I don't know what happened next, as I turned around and high tailed it outta there, leaving my locker open and all my shit scattered all over the floor at everyone's feet.

I could hear Haley calling after me and some other commotion, but I didn't care, I just knew I had to get away from there - I had to get away from Jacob Black and his piercing eyes.

Jake's POV

What the fuck? Did that really just fucking happen? Nooooo! Fuckkkkkkk! But where did she go? Why did she run? As I watched her figure getting smaller and smaller I had so many mixed emotions, rejection, sadness, hope, and anger being just a few of them. It was all overwhelming, I couldn't decide what to feel so in turn, I was feeling everything, all at once and I my body was getting ready to explode.

"Jake come on man, we gotta go." I couldn't move though. " Jake, I mean it bro, come on. You're going to lose your shit and it can't be in here. So take some deep breaths and walk out the door with me, kay?"

I stood up, inhaled deeply - I could smell her and it simultaneously riled me up and calmed me down - and stoically began to follow Em out. We made it about half a mile into the forest before I couldn't hold it back anymore and I phased, my clothes were fucked but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was stock still for a second, a minute, and hour - I don't even know - and then I raised my muzzle to the sky and I let go. A howl pierced the air that was so full of sadness and confusion, fear and anger, resentment and sorrow, love and loss - it was everything that I couldn't say.

I imprinted.

I fucking imprinted!

After everything I went through, I have been staring at the fucking ground for the past year praying to whoever was up there that I would never imprint. I only wanted Bella. I loved her, she may not love me - or know she loves me - yet, and she is infatuated with that parasite, but I loved her and I have been counting my steps for a year, never looking anyone in the eye, never talking to another girl again basically, and all for nothing. One shitty throw from Embry was all it took and my life fell apart, again. I want to cry right now, and I want to hit something, or someone, but all I can do for now is howl. Howl and run.

I took off like a bullet through the brush and ran as fast as my paws could carry me, I could swear I was flying at one point, and I did it until my muscles burned and the pads of my feet ached and bled. I ranted about the unfairness of it all, and screamed my frustrations, and mourned the loss of freedom. I continuously thought of Bella and how I could beat this for her, how when I break my imprint it will finally show her that we are meant to be, that I can love her just as much as he can, better. And all the while the pain in my chest was excruciating. I felt like like and elephant was sitting on my chest. I couldn't breath and my heart felt like it started pumping poison instead of blood, and it was steadily spreading through my body. I knew it was because of _her._ I kept coming back to wondering how _she_ was, or if _she_ felt anything like me, and if so, I wanted to comfort her. Fuck that. This wasn't my choice and I wasn't going to be someone's bitch just because I looked into her damn eyes by mistake. So I kept running, I ran until I felt numb, both inside and out, the pain in my chest was now just a constant ache.

I finally started to slow down, I couldn't take the pain anymore, my lungs were on fire and I was leaving a, very visable, trail of blood behind me from my abused paws. I looked around expecting to be in Canada or some shit but when I looked around I realized I was still on the rez, granted the shittiest part of the rez, but still home none the less.

"You ran two states over and then all the sudden just turned around and headed back here, we don't even know why you decided to come home, your thoughts were kind of overwhelming and jumbled up, none of us could really understand them." I should have know that Em wouldn't leave me alone, he was always there, he was my brother long before he was my packmate.

"So how long was I gone then? Two states, fuck I must have been flying." I don't remember stopping at all, I was kinda impressed with myself.

"You should be impressed, you were only gone two days. You didn't stop to eat or sleep or even piss Jake. You ran and then you turned around and came home."

"Damn, what did you tell my dad?" I felt bad for leaving my dad like that, I was all he had.

"We told him the truth Jake, that you imprinted. He was actually really happy about it. He started asking all of us questions about Melina and..."

I heard him like background you hear the TV in the background when your talking. As soon as he said her name her face was all I could see, I could remember her scent like she was there, she had this odd mixture of cinnamon rolls and rain that made my mouth water and my body fill up with warmth.

"...Seth kept going on and on about her, we couldn't get the kid to shut up and with Billy egging him on, I feel like _I_ have known Melina for years now too. He wa..."

"For years? Seth? He knows her? Like he knows her good? " I had the biggest urge to find Seth and hit him right now, I was _jealous_. He sounded close to her, closer than I like.

"Yea, looks like they've been friends for years. Her and some other girls, but then he went all wolf and Sam didn't want him to use her ass as a chew toy so he banned him from them, you know the drill." He's right, I remembered when Sam kept me away from Bella after phasing, I hated leaving her like that. Is that what Seth felt, does he have a thing for my girl. _My girl?_ Whoa, wait, what..? I don't want her, she's not my girl damnit. But it was still there, that jealousy in the pit of my thought of Seth with her, of any one with her made my pulse start racing and a feral growl to resonate from my chest. One things was clear now, no matter what - _Seth couldn't have her._ _No one could._

"Look man, I think you're right. I think Seth may have had a thing for her, maybe still does, and from what it sounded like, they were close. So if you're really going to try to deny or reject the imprint or whatever than you should give him the go ahead. It's not right to make them both miserable AND get what you want, you gotta choose Jake. Bella or Melina. Look, I know you're good and I will tell your dad you're home and that you will be there soon, but you needed some space first, ok?"

I nodded, still rooted to the spot that I came to at, I hadn't moved from the treeline. "Thanks Em, I will head home. Just need a minute. Will you come by tonight?"

"I love you Jake and I'm glad you're back, but I have been up and in your head for two days now, I need a break bro." He mentally laughed and I couldn't help but smile. " Besides, Quil, Seth, and me are going to that party at Noah's later tonight. You're welcome to come if you want to get out of your own head for a while. "

It was nice of him to ask but we both knew I would be no good tonight, to anyone. "Nah, I'm good. I should probably spend some QT with dad anyway. Just tell him I'll be home soon and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Jake, no problem." He turned around to head back.

"Oh and Em.." I said.

"Yea?" He cocked his head over his shoulder.

"Thanks for being there, you know, when I was gone, and ya know, for when I got back."

His tongue lulled out of his mouth, he was smiling in his head. "No problem Jake, we're brothers. I got your back." And with that he took off into the trees.

I looked around again, I was to close to people. The houses were almost right along side the forest line and really packed together. They were broken down with boarded up windows and creaky floors that I could hear from where I sat. I was about to turn and go home when I smelt it, cinnamon buns and rain. Sweet nature. I followed my nose, didn't have far to go either, no wonder the pain wasn't unbearable anymore, I was close to her. I was about 30 ft from her, and I could hear her heartbeat. I went from listening to her heart to listening to her laugh. It was beautiful, melodic even. I was so attuned to her that it took me a few minutes to realize that she wasn't alone. I made out two more girls and a guy. I didn't like that - not at all.

Creeping out of the treeline and up to her house, I began circling until I came to a stop in front of the window to her room. I noticed, with resentful concern, that her house was falling apart around her. Worst thing though,there was no security, I doubt that the locks on her place even work. I started cataloging things that needed to be fixed, making a to do list in my head when I finally saw who the guy was, Jonas. Jonas Rivers - he was a senior like me, we used to be friends, with both of us being in every sport that the school offered, not to mention we had a majority of the same classes since we started school. He was a nice guy, good at everything and was fun to be around. We were never close, but he was cool to hang out with. I always thought he batted for the other team because he never had a steady girlfriend, they always only lasted about a month or so with him. When we were forced to cut as many ties as we could after phasing I stopped paying attention to him - well I was paying attention now.

I paid close attention as he laughed and told the girls how hot they all looked, I zeroed in on him as he walked up behind Melina and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear. The others couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could, and it made my blood boil seeing his hands on her and watching as her breath lost it's even rhythm in response to him.

"I can't wait until we get back tonight so I can get you all to myself for a few hours," I can see him planting kisses along her neck and something about that action makes my wolf perk up and snarl. His hands running across her tanned, smooth midsection while you're wearing a simple white halter top and black high waisted, shorter than I care for, shorts. She looks beautiful , the way her long black hair frames her face, plush full lips painted a bright shiny red and her almond shaped eyes highlighted with that smoky thing that chicks do. She's gorgeous, and he must think so too because he hasn't taken his hands, or mouth off of her yet. I stopped listening to him when I noticed her face, a slight crease in the middle of your brows and she looks like she's chewing on her lips from the inside. A look of confusion and apprehension worn on her face, she looks nervous. "When is your mom supposed to be home again?"

I hear her heartrate pick up but it doesn't show on her face, "I actually don't know if she is going to be gone, she wasn't feeling to good today so I think she is going to call in tonight." She's lying, I can tell but I don't think he can because his face falls and he squeezes her as he says that it's ok, maybe another night. Another night my ass, this will be the last time he gets to touch her, he just doesn't know it yet. I watch as Melina turns her body around and put her arms around his neck, "Definitely another night, I'm sorry J, I will make it up to you though - promise." He smiles and leans down to kiss her, I watch as he puts his hands on her face and kisses her deeply. The other girls are still talking, like nothing is happening, like the guy in the room with his hands all over my girl isn't about to die a painful fucking death, I want to skin him alive right now, anything to make him stop touching her, to make her stop touching him.

She lays her hands on his chest and pulls back with a small smile playing on her lips. "Come on, we gotta finish getting ready or we will never make it to the party."

"Hey" One of the other girls pipe in, "what happened to it being at Seth's? Why is it at Noah's now?"

"Something about Seth's mom cancelling her trip, I dunno. Either way, doesn't matter, we are going to have some fun tonight." She says.

I watch as she turns back around and start fixing her lipstick, he stepped back when his phone started ringing and the relief I felt was immeasurable.

Wait, a party? The same one that Em was telling me about? I guess I know what that means, looks like I am going tonight after all. Summoning all my strength I turned around to head home, but not before stealing one last look at her, sitting on the bed putting on some simple black heels that make her legs look miles long. I had the strongest urge to bite them, so that she - and everyone else - would know that she's taken. But before I could do anything that stupid I turned around and bolted off into the night. I had to get home, talk to my dad for a minute, than get ready to crash a party.

Melina's POV

I was ready to go over half an hour ago.

The night started out okay, with getting ready at my place, having a little time with my guy, and then coming here and having a few drinks with my girls. We were having a blast, both Hales and I knew to keep an eye on Jenna, she could not hold her liquor and so far, it looked like she was diving in head on. We both knew when enough was enough without embarassing ourselves, besides; we also both knew we had to look out for her though.

I was only there for about twenty minutes before wierd shit started happening. Seth, as in the Seth Clearwater that used to be one of my best friends before he up and stopped talking to me one day about eight months ago, came up and starting a conversation with me, as if we hadn't been in silent mode for almost a year - because of him.

I had stepped away from dancing with J to get another drink when Seth hands me a beer, a big toothy grin on his face.

"You had confused written all over your face and you didn't look drunk. So I figured you needed a beer."

"..uh, thanks." Giving him a quick nod I turn to go back to J but then I think, " Where can I get another one?" I hold up my beer.

Giving a quick bark of laughter he turns and motions for me to follow him. " I'll show you, come on."

I followed him out of the room and down a narrow hallway, I wasn't near buzzed enough to be friendly so I just followed him in, what I thought was, awkward silence.

Surprisingly enough he led me to a little bathroom where the bathtub was full of ice and different brands of beer. " And if you want a shot, they're in the kitchen on the counter. I'm sure you can find them if you tried." He's laughing. Why is he so damn cheerful?

"...Um, thanks again Seth." I moved to go around him and grab a couple for Hales and J, somehow I knew that Jenna has found the shots, and letting everyone else know too.

"So how long have you been with Jonas? I didn't know you guys were together." He's leaning casually against the door frame with one hand in his pocket while the other held his beer. He looked good. Wearing kakhi cargo shorts and a tight forest green shirt, nothing special, but he made it look good.

Despite admiring him, I give him a small glare. He doesn't talk to me in forever and then wants to ask about my love life, really? " I have been with him for a while. And no, I guess you wouldn't, would you?" His face falls, he knows I'm right, and that I'm pissed. And more than a little hurt. "Anyways...um, thanks for the tour. I am just going to grab a few and head back out. I know where to go, so you don't have to stay. Thanks again." I turn around, grab the beers, and then turn back ready to leave. Ready but undable, because Seth was still blocking the door. " Hey Seth, I'm not going to paint you." His brows draw together in confustion. " So you're allowed to move." I motion with my hand for him to slide one way or the other.

He gives a little chuckle but doesn't move, instead his face gets serious and he takes a step towards me. He goes to lay his hand on my arm but thinks better of it once he sees my eyes narrow and follow his movement. Smart boy.

"You know, I am sorry for, well for being stupid. You're one of my best friends and I hated not being able to tell you what was going on." I was listening to him. I wasn't buying it, but I wasn't one of those irrational girls that doesn't let a guy finish a sentence, he wanted to make himself feel better - whether he does or not was another matter completely. " I missed you, and I know I hurt you. I never wanted to, please believe me on that, but I literally could not help it." He stopped talking and just looked at me. Was that it? Was he done? I didn't know whether or not to speak yet, but after a minute of nothing I decided 'what the hell'.

" I don't really know what you expect me to say to that Seth. Because the fact is, we're not friends anymore. The way you did me, all of us, it did hurt. Haley and Jenna may be able to go back to before, and I can be cool with you, but it will never be friendship with you and me again. " His face masked into a look of hurt and disappointment. " But like I said, thanks for showing me around and I'll see you around." This time he did move as I went for the door.

"Have fun."

"Yea, you too."

Ever since then all the guys that have never spoken more than two sentences two me are chatting me up at every turn. Jonas was getting pissed and Hales was confused as hell. She was also a little jealous too, not one of them even looked at her. It felt like they were watching me, waiting for me to do or say something, I don't know. It was creepy. So I drank. I took my boy and my best and we headed for Jenna - for shots.

After shot number four the tipsy started to turn into drunk. I felt good and the pressure that I have been feeling in my chest since running out of school eariler today had finally started to lessen. It almost felt gone, either that or I was going numb. Nope, that coulnd't be it. I could feel Jonas hands resting on me. He was behind me leaning against the counter with me leaning back against him, one of his hands wrapped around my stomach while the other alternated between holding his beer and rubbing my thigh. I loved that he was so much taller than me, a little more than a foot, the way I fit into him so nice.

I was rubbing against him, twisting my hips to the music while we laughed and talked to everyone. He was there talking to his friends while I was doing the same with mine. Occasionally I would reach my hand up and around his neck so that I could pull him to me for a little tongue wrestling session, I didn't care if he was in the middle of his sentence, and neither did he,if I wanted it, he gave it - no hesitation.

He would tighten his hold on me and grab my thigh to pull me flush against him, grinding into me from behind. It made my knees tremble and my everything under my belly button clench. I was so wet and ready to be alone with him, that's when I remembered that I cancelled our time tonight for some reason.

I felt wrong, like it wasn't okay for me to be with him anymore, and it made me uncomfortable when he stated talking about being alone with me. But after lying to him I felt bad, I didn't know why I did that and I hurt him. Now, for the life of me I can't remember why.

In the middle of one of our many breaks from everyone Haley tugged my arm breaking my lip lock with Jonas.

"What Haley! What the fuck?" Fuck I wasn't done with him yet.

"Look Mel, over there." She said pointing towards one of the doorways to the right of me.

I turned my head and that's when I saw him, and everything else went blank. Only for a second though, it only took a second to see that he was PISSED!

"Mel, do you know who that is?"

I looked at her like she was stupid, of course I knew who he was, the next Chief, super popular, sexy as hell, all around perfect guy Jacob Black. The same Jacob Black that kept randomly popping into my mind all day long.

"Well he's looking at you like he hates you. What did you do to him?" She said with a semi-frightened look on her face.

Looking over my shoulder to see if he was still looking at me, and yup, he was. Like he was wishing that I would catch on fire.

I looked back at Haley, "I honestly don't know, I swear."

Jonas didn't miss it either, his hold on me tightened, pulling me more into his chest.

I swear Jacob looked like he was shaking, vibrating almost. He was standing there flanked by Embry Call and Quil Ateara, and I'm not gonna lie - he looked GOOD.

I felt my pussy clench, a rush of wetness soaking my panties at the sight of him.

All the sudden his vibrating stopped and his nostrils flared, then the black look in his eyes all the sudden was something different. Lust. He wanted me, and that thought sent my girl into overdrive. I was spasming and had to strain my thighs so I wouldn't start rubbing them together for the friction.

His face didn't change as he walked up to me - to us - and stood directly in front of me.

"Melina, can I talk to you for a minute." It was more of a statement than a question.

Then, with a pointed look and Jonas. "Alone."

Fuck Jacob was huge, he towered over the both of us, Jonas by 6 or 7 inches, at least. Jonas wasn't about to back down though. He straightened his stance and spoke up with a firm voice, " Jake, dude, you need to back up. I don't know what your deal is but you can't come up to my girl like that." He was clutching me to him, I didn't know what to do so I just looked over to Hales, she looked shocked mostly. She caught my eye and I mouthed 'what do I do', she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

'Should I go' I mouthed. She immediately shook her head no and fired back with 'Are you crazy, don't you fucking dare'

Jacob took a step closer to me. " Melina, I want to talk to you. Didn't know you needed his permission."

Oh that asshole, I don't need anyones fucking 'permission'. " You've got five minutes Jacob." I moved to take Jonas' hands off me and when I started to step away he grabbed hold of my arm, hard. I could've sworn I heard Jacob growling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mel? You don't really think I am going to let you go with him, do you?" He still hadn't let go of my arm, his eyes were burning with hurt and betrayel. I wanted to comfort him but he pissed me off and my anger won out.

"Let me. I don't need you to 'let me' do anything. I'm a big fucking girl and I can make my own decisions. Now let go of my wrist and have a beer while I go talk. Don't do or _say_ one more stupid thing or I will make my way home, alone, tonight." I fixed him with a hard stare, waiting for him to make his next move and determine the rest of our night.

He slowly unwrapped his hand from my wrist and told me to be careful. Much more gently he grabbed my waist and kissed me. It was a good deep kiss, pulling back he whispered "I'm sorry Mel, you know I didn't mean it any kind of way, don't be pissed at me."

Pecking his lips one more time I said " 'Kay, I'm sorry too. He baited me, you saw it. I am just going to see what he wants and be right back. Gimme five minutes." Pecking his lips again I turn to leave when he calls out to me "Who's my girl baby?!"

Laughing and yelling back as I round the door "I am baby, I'm your girl."

That has become our thing since our first date, after we went out I saw him at school the next day and he walked right past me. I was upset, obviously, so I ignored his texts all day. At the end of the day he found me by my locker and asked what was up, why I had been ignoring him. I told him that I got the message and that I wasn't going to beg for his attention. Turns out he didn't even see me and he said that from then on he will only be looking for me. He kept apologizing and kissing me, we talked the night before about keeping us underwraps at school - I didn't care for the attention - but that idea was shot with his PDA.

" I thought we weren't going to do this here until we were more serious."

He smiled and shook his head, " Nah, I decided you're it, and I want everyone to know." And then he kissed me, and I mean really kissed me. I decided 'what the hell' and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled back and ran his fingers across my lips, " So you're my girl now, yea?"

I smiled and kissed him again, laughing I said " Yea, I'm your girl."

" I gotta get to practice but we still on for tonight?" I nodded my head as he bent down a gave me another quick kiss.

Running down the hall, making his way through the crowds he turned around and yelled "Who's my girl babe?" People stopped and turned around to look.

Blushing furiously and laughing I yelled " I am babe, I'm your girl." Haley and Jenna couldn't stop laughing next to me.

Since then it has become sort of a ritual that we do whenever we get heated.

Jacob opened a door to the left and motioned for me to go in. I spiked up my chin and strode past him, I heard the door click as I was turning around and before I got a word out I was shoved up against it.

Jacob was hovering over me, one hand buried in my hair and the other pinning my hips against the door behind me. I swear his hand was bigger than my waist, he was massive. My body reacted without my permission and heat filled my belly.

He brought his face to the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt his chest rumble against my palms, I don't even know when I put them there, and what's worse, I didn't know if I was pushing him away or not. He was so warm beneath my hands. I could feel vibrations coming from his chest and I felt like I was getting drunk off his scent - God he smelled good.

He was saying something, it was to low for me to make out but I thought I kept hearing 'mine', we didn't move from that position for a while. I stood stock still, I was intimidated by him, and turned on too. He hadn't stopped running his nose along the length of my neck and mumbling to himself yet, my heartbeat was working overtime and my hands hadn't left his chest. They were just resting there, loving the feel of how his muscles rippled under his shirt.

Suddenly he stopped moving, it almost felt like he stopped breathing, he was so still. I didn't know what to do, if I should try to move now or to speak, I was frozen with my hands against his chest and his nose buried in my neck. Everything went quiet, I couldn't hear the party around me, all I could hear was my franctic heartbeat in my ears.

And then he did it.

He pressed his nose firmly against my collar bone and inhaled deeply while dragging it up my neck - followed by his tongue. In one long, languid stroke upwards, he tasted me, he was leaving his mark on me, I could feel it. And I came.

 **Ok, I'm new at these kind of scenes so tell me what you think. Be brutal, be honest. Be brutally honest. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think..**


	3. Apologies

I had to get on and say I'm sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will be up on Sunday.

I have been super busy getting my stuff for school ready as well as my kids things, it's been ver hectic around here. I want to thank everyone for their support and encouragement and I thought that everyone deserved to know what the hold up was...

I will try to make the next chapter a little longer to make up for the wait. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, etc. All twilight material is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

 **On another note, I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. I would have declared it on hiatus but I would get on and write, but nothing was ever edited and uploaded-including this chapter. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes…..other than that enjoy! ;)**

 _Suddenly he stopped moving, it almost felt like he stopped breathing, he was so still. I didn't know what to do, if I should try to move now or to speak, I was frozen with my hands against his chest and his nose buried in the crook of my neck. Everything went quiet, I couldn't hear the party around me, all I could hear was my frantic heartbeat in my ears._

 _And then he did it._

 _He pressed his nose firmly against my collar bone and inhaled deeply while dragging it up my neck - followed by his tongue. In one long, languid stroke upwards, he tasted me, he was leaving his mark on me, I could feel it. And I came._

 _ **In this timeline Bella made Edward wait until after getting her degree to change her so the Cullens are still around and those going to college are in Seattle. There was no huge showdown with the Volturi and the pack hasn't split.**_

 **Melina's POV**

I've never felt anything that explosive in my life.

My body was vibrating and I was having a hard time catching my breath, so many sensations bombarding me all at once. My core was still clenching and my skin felt electrified, I was panting and standing on shaky legs. I was still disoriented when I felt Jacob pull away from me, but suddenly both of his hands were squeezing my ass and his face was buried in between my legs. He was pulling me up against him as he knelt there, inhaling me over and over again.

He was rubbing his nose back and forth over my already sensitive nub. In the back of my head I knew I should feel mortified, that I should run out of this room from embarrassment at what just happened - but I didn't.

Instead I stood there pumping my hips in time to meet his strokes, my fingers having somehow found themselves wound in his hair, cradling him to me, pulling him into me harder. He was gripping me, his hands completely covering my ass and giving me hard squeezes every few seconds. I was aching for him.

He went from just going side to side to running his nose up the length of my folds, my clit getting more stimulated with each pass.

I was lost in the lustful haze surrounding us until the sound of the zipper to my shorts had me crashing back down to reality. Faster than I thought I was capable, I pushed him off me and found myself heaving and shaking on the far side of the room.

With my back against the wall I stood there, confused, angry, embarrassed, and ashamed. What just happened, what did I do? What will Jonas say? Why did Jacob act like that in the first place? DId I even _do_ anything wrong? I mean, I didn't consent and I didn't actively participate. _You didn't really shut it down either, did you?_ The voice in my head answered.

Jacob wasn't down long, with a gracefulness that I never noticed he stood back up and began circling me, almost like I was prey, and to be honest, that is exactly how I felt.

His eyes never left mine as he stalked me, back and forth, over and over. With each pass he was slowly getting closer to me, but that isn't what had me paralyzed - his eyes were glowing.

His eyes were glowing a mesmerizing yellow color, it was framing his irises, a ring around each one. I felt hypnotized, unable to look away - to move. So I stood motionless. Oddly, and probably stupidly, I wasn't afraid of him. I was intrigued, and confused, a little turned on, and shocked as hell, but not scared.

His chest was still emitting those growling sounds that I thought I heard earlier but they weren't as intense. Before they were raging and animalistic, these were more drawn out and deep. The closer he got to me though, the quieter the growls became.

Quieter and quieter until he was standing directly in front of me, then they had transformed into a purr like sound. I felt the urge to reach out and touch him in some way, but as soon as the thought came to mind I heard commotion outside the door. His heard jerked to the side a bit and the glow left his eyes.

I went to move around him and he stepped over to block my way, "No, we need to talk. That can wait."

I stood for a moment with my mouth hanging open like my jaw was broken, then hearing Jonas' voice I went to go around him again. Again he put himself in my way.

"Talk, I don't think you wanted to _talk_ Jacob. I actually think that was the first time you've spoken since we came in here. Whatever just happened there..." I pointed and waved my hand in the direction of the door, "..and I still don't know what the fuck that was, by the way, never happened. I am actually really fucking confused about what just happened so just stay the hell away from me."

This time heard J's and Embry's (I'm pretty sure that was Embry) voices getting louder. I went to leave again and this time Jacob let me around him, but as I reached for the door he pulled me back by my wrist, " I said that can wait, we need to talk. Seriously."

Looking him dead in the eye I told him, "Take your hands off me."

He let go but didn't back off. " I will be at yours in two hours. Be alone."

Nodding my head once, I went for the door again, grabbing the handle I turned back around and said, "I will be alone, but you had better be ready to tell me everything. And I mean everything, starting with your eyes." I don't know what response I was expecting, surprise maybe...? But no, a look of irritation crossed his face, 'yea asshole, I can make demands too'. With that thought I turned around and opened the door to find Jonas ready to punch a smirking Embry in the face.

I was only half way out the door when I felt Jacob's hand run along my thigh up to my side where he zipped up my shorts again. Jonas didn't see and for that I was grateful. I threw a thank you over my shoulder and quickly made my way to Jonas' side, trying like hell to shake off the trail of fire Jacob's touch created. I took J's hand and tried pulling him away but he yanked it from me and yelled, "No Mel, what the hell happened in there? Why did you need these two assholes playing guard dogs for you?

I could see Embry and Quil tense. Not Jacob though, no, his eyes went flat and black as night, and even though he looked like he was casually standing there I could see his muscles twitching and straining.

' _What the fuck, you'd think nobody has ever called these jackasses out before. With the way they act it couldn't really be all that unusual...'_

 **Jacob's POV**

' _Emily. Think of Emily. Think of Emily...'_ That was the mantra that was on replay in my head as I tried to keep myself at bay, to keep myself from losing my shit and going caveman alpha and dragging her ass back over here to me, I couldn't believe how devastated, jealous, and pissed off I felt.

She went to him.

The minute she stepped away from me to go to _him_ I saw red. I knew he insulted the guys, and while I cared, I wasn't really _concerned_ with it right now. I knew that Quil and Em were pissed, and I was to, just for another reason - her.

Mine! She was mine and I had to watch as she left me. I kept my cool, even though I was **livid** on the inside, when she took his hand in hers - and even as he raised his voice and disrespected her- but I couldn't control the possessive _rage_ I felt when their intermingled scents hit me.

I was about to tell the guys to let it go when someone opened the door and the breeze pushed their scents into my face - I went feral. Growls started rumbling from my chest and my head was pounding from holding back my wolf.

My mate, she smelled like cum -which I love - but she smelled like cum and _he_ was touching her. The logical part of my brain that was trying to tell me that smell coming off of her was _because of me_ was losing to the animal inside. My wolf was snarling and I wanted to kill him, he needed to get away from her. Now.

It took all I had to keep myself calm in this moment. I didn't really give a shit what that asshole said, all I could see was their clasped hands, I couldn't focus on anything else but the fact that she smelled like cum and _he was touching her._

I looked at Melina and she didn't look scared - maybe for her _boy_ over there - but not of me. She looked...speculative. Her eyes looked like they caught everything, I watched as they bounced from Embry to Quil to Me, and back again; cataloging the details that no one else could see.

Even through the red haze I felt an unusual swell of pride in how smart she was. She was perceptive, too perceptive in my opinion, but my wolf was preening with delight - and no small amount of ego - that our mate was so naturally vigilante with her surroundings.

She saw everything, but gave away nothing. _My Mate._

Quil and Embry were tense, aggravation rolling off them both in waves because of my mate's dumbass.. _no, not mate idiot. You don't even know her, you love Bella._ _ **But ohhh the way she smelled...mmmm. Fuck! I want her. She's mine.**_

 _SHUT UP! FOCUS ON THE DUMBASS YOU IDIOT._

Giving my head a little shake I did what I could to focus my attention back on Jonas and the guys. Jonas' face was red and I could smell the anger seeping out of his pores.

 _'Well right back at ya asshole.'-_ I thought.

Shooting a quick nod to my guys, they backed up and I came forward. As I took the four steps that closed the distance between us I saw Melina give his hand a tight but quick squeeze, he pointed her with a scathing look before dropping her hand completely and taking the last step up to me.


End file.
